moonbasealphafandomcom-20200214-history
New Adam New Eve/Transcript
|Episode}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} New Adam, New Eve Screenplay Terence Feely Director Charles Crichton Final shooting script 29th April 1976 =Cast:= Titles Martin Landau John Koenig Barbara Bain Helena Russell Catherine Schell Maya In Show Credits featuring Tony Anholt Tony Verdeschi Nick Tate Alan Carter guest star Guy Rolfe Magus End Credits Bernard Kay humanoid Albin Pahernik maya creature Annie Lambert 1st operative Barbara Wise beautiful girl Yasuko Nagazumi yasko Uncredited Robert Reeves - Command Center Operative (Peter Reeves) Glenda Allen - Technician (L Picard) Terry York - Ape Man Romo Gorrara - Fight Arranger Frank Henson for Kay, Terry Walsh for Landau, Cliff Diggins for Landau and Rolfe - Stuntmen =Sets:= Int. Command Centre Int. Eagle Pilot Section Int. Eagle Passenger Section Ext. Planet Surface Int. Cave =Script= Hook EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) HELENA (VO): "Moonbase Alpha Status Report. One thousand and ninety five days after leaving Earth's orbit." 1.INT. COMMAND CENTRE Pan over personnel; Koenig goes to look over Yasko's desk. Her monitor shows a wavy line in static. HELENA (VO): "Doctor Helena Russell recording. A strange and frightening thing is happening. Our sensor and scanner readings are reacting wildly, erratically, projecting a weird turbulence of high intensity. It is as though a strange presence is among us, taking control." YASKO (as Koenig wanders to Maya): "Commander. There is something out there." KOENIG: "Let's see it on the Big Screen." -Big Screen (SFX): changes from Alpha plan to kaleidoscope (sc 2) -Command Centre: (sc 3) KOENIG: "Maya." MAYA: "The turbulence is magnetic." KOENIG: "Punch through it." -Big Screen (SFX): planet seen in brief cuts. YASKO: "I can't!" -Command Centre: Koenig watches. -Big Screen (SFX): KOENIG (VO): "There's something there." -Command Centre: a girl faints into Alan's arms. He sits her as Helena approaches. -Big Screen (SFX): kaleidoscope. -Command Centre: Helena scans the girl. HELENA: "It's just a faint but her vital signs are down. Alan." ((scans him as he feels his temple, then Tony, feeling his neck. Koenig feels his neck)) "John." KOENIG: "I'm alright." YASKO: "Oh, oh." ((feels head; Helena scans her)) "It's..it's like...it's like thunder, here." MAYA: "Turbulence decreasing." -Big Screen (SFX): kaleidoscope. Chorus sings. (sc 4) -Command Centre: Yasko -Big Screen (SFX): kaleidoscope. -Command Centre: they watch, Tony and the others standing. (sc 5) -Big Screen (SFX): kaleidoscope becomes ice crystal pattern. -Command Centre: Maya stands -Big Screen (SFX): ice pattern becomes figure of Magus, closing (sc 6) -Command Centre: Koenig & others (sc 7) -Big Screen (SFX): Magus (sc 8) -Command Centre: KOENIG: "Who are you?" -Big Screen (SFX): Magus. MAGUS: "I am your creator." -Command Centre: Koenig looks at Helena. FADE OUT ACT ONE NEW ADAM, NEW EVE featuring Tony Anholt Nick Tate guest star Guy Rolfe production executive Reg Hill associate producer F. Sherwin Green technical director David Lane lighting cameraman Frank Watts BSC production designer Keith Wilson special effects designed and directed by Brian Johnson writer Terence Feely director Charles Crichton 14.INT. COMMAND CENTRE -Big Screen (SFX): ice pattern. (sc 14) KOENIG: "Yasko. Get that image back." -Command Centre: (sc 12) YASKO: "I'm sorry, I can't do any better." She types. Koenig goes to Maya, then to sit at his desk. ((In show titles over)) A wind disturbs papers by Tony, then the others. A spinning vortex appears in the corner, then Magus appears. Koenig stands. He walks up to Koenig ((as the titles continue over)). MAGUS (quiet, ironic): "It's alright, you don't have to bow down and adore me." KOENIG: "That's not our style." MAGUS: "You doubt my credentials?" KOENIG: "You haven't presented any." MAGUS: "Oh, I don't blame you. But all these highly imaginative works of fiction that you call religion have clouded your minds, filled you with false gods. However, I do assure you that I am what you would call the genuine article." KOENIG: "You look like an artist's rendition of the original article, I'll..I'll give you that." MAGUS: "Artists have their insights. However, let us discuss these matters in a civilised fashion. Over a meal." With a twinkling sound, a table appears, adorned with silverware and food. Koenig sits back in his chair. KOENIG (sits): "That went out with Nero." MAGUS: "With Messalina, as a matter of fact. But you are right. It is a little old fashioned." The table disappears. Then a girl appears by the doors, carrying a tray with five glasses. She approaches Koenig and presents him the tray. KOENIG: "No, thank you." MAGUS: "Pure protein. Tastes like nectar. And one glassful is food for a month." The girl offers a glass to Tony, then to Alan. Alan reaches to take it. KOENIG (sternly): "Leave it." Magus snaps his fingers and the girl disappears. MAGUS: "You Earthlings were always the most sceptical of my creations." KOENIG: "It's our way. You should know that." MAGUS: "Sceptical, cynical, mean. Perhaps that's why I always had such a soft spot for you. Some of my creatures are like tame rabbits." KOENIG: "Too bad." MAGUS: "They'd have been on their knees by now or offering up a sacrificial goat." KOENIG: "We're a bit low on sacrificial goats." MAGUS: "However one thing that does seem to have impressed you in the past is force!" ((walks forward and raises his hand)) -Big Screen (SFX): Eagle on pad. (sc 13). It glows red, then dissolves into a smoking mass. -Command Centre: Koenig stands (sc 14) 15.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) The smoking mass explodes. 16.INT. COMMAND CENTRE KOENIG (walks angrily up to Magus): "All right! Alright. Whoever you are." MAGUS: "I told you who I am. Magus. Your creator." KOENIG: "Whoever you are, you've a great deal of power. Now what do you want with us?" MAGUS: "I want what I've always wanted, ever since I first created you. To help you." KOENIG: "How?" MAGUS: "You've been a great disappointment to me. All those wars, your wilful squandering of the natural resources of the planet I gave you. Your pollution of it." KOENIG: "You said you were going to help us." MAGUS: "I am." KOENIG: "How?" MAGUS: "I'm going to give you something that I have never allowed to any other species." KOENIG: "What is that?" MAGUS: "A second chance." KOENIG: "You're going to return us to Earth?" MAGUS: "To a new Earth, a new Eden where you can begin again." ((raises his hand to the screen)) -Big Screen (SFX): a planet is seen (sc 17) -Command Centre: (sc 18) MAGUS: "New Earth!" -Big Screen (SFX): planet is space; picture changes to vegetated surface (studio) (sc 17) -Command Centre: (sc 18) HELENA: "John." -Big Screen (SFX): vegetation (sc 17) -Command Centre: (sc 18) MAGUS: "Beautiful, is it not, Commander?" KOENIG: "We've learned to mistrust appearances." MAGUS: "It is a quarter of the size of old Earth, and it's air, water and vegetable life are identical." MAYA (sat at her desk, sceptical): "What about it's sun?" MAGUS (cautiously regarding her): "It has a sun like old Earth's, and in the same proportion to it's size." KOENIG: "Why didn't we see the planet before?" MAGUS: "Because I didn't wish it. You seem amused, doctor." HELENA: "It's just that your answer is so exactly what it should be if...you are what you say you are." MAGUS: "The planet is ideal for human kind. Your wanderings are over." TONY: "Ah, excuse me, but, ah, human kind does like to have a little look around before it calls a place home." MAGUS: "I suggest a team of you visit the planet's surface to see for yourselves." KOENIG (goes to Maya): "Maya?" MAYA: "My readings indicate he's telling the truth about the environment. The planet could support us." KOENIG: "The we could settle there?" MAYA (to Helena as she nears): "It's data is identical to what I have about Earth." KOENIG: "Alright, Magus. We accept your invitation." MAGUS (walks round them): "Excellent. Then I suggest the team should be as follows. Yourself of course, since you are the only one to make the decisions. The lovely creature Maya must go, as Scientific Officer naturally. The equally enchanting Doctor Russell as Medical Officer. And Mister Verdeschi. Because whether he knows it or not, he is a farmer at heart, like generations of his family before him." KOENIG: "I'm Commander. If there are teams to be picked, I pick them." MAGUS: "I am Commander of a great deal more than this speck of dust. That is the team. Either that, or none." ((beat)) KOENIG: "Alright, Magus. Alan. While we're down there you're in command here." ALAN: "Right." MAGUS: "Splendid, then I will transport you down to the planet immediately." KOENIG: "No, no. We'll go down in one of our Eagles." MAGUS: "Typically stubborn. Commendably cautious. An Eagle it shall be." 20.INT. EAGLE PASSENGER SECTION They enter through the port side. KOENIG: "Tony, check the spacesuits." MAGUS: "That will not be necessary." KOENIG: "Check the suits, Tony." ((activates bulkhead screen)) "Yasko. Preparing for lift off." ((to Magus)) "Have a seat." 21.INT. COMMAND CENTRE YASKO: "Clear to lift off, Eagle Four." 22.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle fires engines & as the dust rises it disappears. 26.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Eagle materialises in a glade. 27.INT. EAGLE PASSENGER SECTION KOENIG: "You had to have it your own way." MAGUS: "That is one of my privileges." KOENIG: "Yasko? Yasko? Koenig to Alpha. Come in, Alpha." MAGUS: "Perhaps my way of transporting you has interfered. It will come back later. Shall we disembark?" 23.INT. COMMAND CENTRE Alan stands by Yasko. YASKO: "Commander Koenig, do you read me?" -Big Screen (SFX): smoking pad. YASKO (VO): "Do you read me?" -Command Centre: YASKO: "Commander Koenig? Come in, Commander Koenig. Do you read me?" 28.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Glade. They walk through the vegetation. HELENA (euphoric): "Oh, John." MAYA (laughing as holds scanner): "The air is totally without pollution." HELENA: "And there doesn't seem to be any harmful bacteria in it." TONY: "Wow! You could plant grain here and have lasagna come up." ((they laugh)) MAGUS: "Do you like it?" KOENIG: "Well, it seems compatible. What about animals?" MAGUS: "There are some wild cattle, boar and horses. Enough to start breeding from." KOENIG: "Water?" MAGUS: "Water is pure and plentiful. Fruit grows freely. And the soya bean grows wild over the whole planet. It is the Garden of Eden mark two. You will be very happy here." KOENIG: "Well, I'd like to make a feasibility study of the entire planet, before we make decisions about Gardens of Eden. I'd like to bring a task force here." MAGUS: "Nobody else will be coming down." KOENIG: "What?" MAGUS: "The decision has been made. You are my new Adams, my new Eves." ((beat)) KOENIG (taking comlock): "Koenig to Alpha. Koenig to Alpha. Come in Alpha." MAGUS: "There is really no point in that, you know." KOENIG: "We're great triers, we primitives. Koenig to Alpha. Come in, Alpha." Moon in sky (SFX) MAGUS (VO): "Up there is your past." Glade. MAGUS: "Your future lies here." KOENIG: "We choose our own future." MAGUS: "I am your lord and creator. You must put your trust in me." HELENA: "There are people up there that need us." MAGUS: "I shall provide. They shall not want." TONY: "Just a minute. The Moon itself, what about that?" MAGUS: "The Moon will continue to orbit New Earth, for a time anyway. Then I shall send it on it's way." ((beat)) MAYA: "But it's our home." MAGUS: "This is your home now. Here you will live and love and from you will spring the new human species. Mankind's second chance!" KOENIG (aims laser): "Now look. Whoever or whatever you are..." MAGUS: "You know who I am. Do not diminish my respect for you." ((laser disappears from Koenig's hand & appears in Magus's; he puts it to his own head & he is enveloped in light)) "You are blessed among men. For you this is the first day of creation!" FADE OUT ACT TWO EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) Planet over. YASKO (VO): "This is Moonbase Alpha. Moonbase Alpha." 29.INT. COMMAND CENTRE YASKO: "Commander Koenig. Come in. Come in, Commander Koenig." ALAN: "Nah, they'll be down on that planet." -Big Screen (SFX): planet. ALAN (VO): "That's the only place they can be. One thing's for sure." -Command Centre: ALAN: "We're certainly not going to find them by sitting on our butts here." ((leaves)) 30.INT. COMMAND CENTRE MAGUS: "I've worked it out in great detail, I've been monitoring you for a long time." KOENIG (pacing): "I trust we've proved interesting subjects." MAGUS: "Yes, indeed. I've worked out the pair bonding in great detail." TONY: "The pair bonding!?!" MAGUS: "Yes. It's very important to establish the right mix of genes." HELENA: "You plan to do a little genetic engineering?" MAGUS: "Precisely. And to that end I've decided that you, Helena, should be Tony's mate, and you, Maya, should be the Commander's." HELENA: "Wait a minute-" TONY: "What!" HELENA: "You've decided-?" MAGUS: "Yes." HELENA: "Don't you think you should have consulted us first? I mean that's very bad manners, and besides that it's very bad psychology." MAYA: "It's also bad biology. We may not even be compatible." TONY: "You've got a lot to learn about humanity, Santa Claus." MAGUS: "I know all about humanity, humanity is mine!" KOENIG: "Humanity belongs to noone!" MAGUS: "I have worked it out all very carefully, you are all compatible. You and the Commander will be a fascinating interplanetary mix- Psychon and Earth! Your iron intellect, my dear, typical of your species, interbred with the Commander's iron will, so typical of his." MAYA: "Those very qualities might get in your way." KOENIG: "Your monitoring may not be as good as you think. Maya happens to be very beautiful. but I- " MAGUS: "But left to yourself you would choose Helena, I am well aware of that. But it is not the mixture I want, I'm afraid I cannot sanction it." KOENIG: "I'm not looking for your blessing! We make our own choices!" MAGUS: "Much less often than you think. As for you, my dear, your natural aristocracy allied to Mister Verdeschi here, a man rooted in the rocks and the earth. Your offspring will be remarkable!" TONY: "Offspring! You would say that. You couldn't just say children." KOENIG: "There's one thing you've overlooked." MAGUS: "What have I overlooked?" HELENA: "We're not rabbits. There's something else. If you don't recognise that fact...it's called love." MAGUS: "Oh, love. I know all about love. I invented it. There is just one rule. You are on no account to leave this glade for the moment." KOENIG: "Why?" MAGUS: "Because I do not wish it. The boundary is very clearly defined by that line of rocks. You may not cross it. Besides, there will be no need." ((food appears)) "Everything you want to sustain you is here." KOENIG: "I insist you reopen communications with Alpha." MAGUS: "I do not wish it." KOENIG: "But we do wish it!" MAGUS: "My regrets." ((he looks away)) 31.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Sun setting over hills. 33.EXT. PLANET SURFACE MAGUS: "And now I must leave you." ((walks a distance away)) "It will be good to have a Moon. We've never had one before. You will feel quite at home here." ((disappears, then reappears on opposite side of glade)) "Oh, by the way, you'll find that it's light has all the magical romantic qualities associated with it on old Earth." ((disappears again)) EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) The sun sinks behind the mountains & the sky darkens. 36.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Glade. Koenig leads the others off. 37.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Eagle disappears. 38.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Koenig & the others stop. 37.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Clearing where Eagle was. TONY (VO): "The Eagle...it's disappeared." 38.EXT. PLANET SURFACE KOENIG: "We couldn't really expect him to miss that trick, could we?" MAYA: "That's atomic dispersal, that's very interesting." TONY: "Well, I'm glad you think so." MAYA: "No, it's still there somewhere, only...only he's exerting some power " EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) POV of empty clearing. MAYA (VO; cont): " to disperse it's particles, " EXT. PLANET SURFACE MAYA (cont): " like...powder dissolving in a liquid." TONY: "Hey, do you think...well, that he could really be what he says he is,...God, I mean...Jehovah." MAYA: "Those are just names..your kind has given to an all powerful being that you think exists but you don't understand." TONY: "So, you're saying that he could be God." KOENIG: "Well, if he'd come down to Earth a few years back an awful lot of people would have said so." HELENA: "He's shown god-like powers, but the way that he's shown them, his methods,...I don't know. Two plus two doesn't make four." TONY: "Well. Let's go see what his food's like." ((they walk back)) EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) Eagle on pad, with building beyond & Moonbase Alpha seen in distance. 46.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan enters & sits. ALAN: "Eagle One ready for lift off." YASKO (on screen): "Alan, are you sure?" ALAN (secures seatbelt): "It's been twenty four hours, Yasko. I'm going after them." YASKO (on screen): "Clear to lift off, Eagle one." EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle fires engines but does not rise. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan. EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle fires engines. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan presses switches. EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle fires engines. 52.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN: "Eagle One to Command Centre, there's something wrong." INT. COMMAND CENTRE ALAN: "I haven't got lift off." -Big Screen (SFX): Eagle on pad. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan. EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle fires engines. 38.EXT. PLANET SURFACE MAYA (scanning food): "Well, his food's not poisonous." TONY: "Well, that's something." ((he & Maya touch & experience electric shocks; both gasp)) "What the-?!" MAYA: "Try Helena." ((he touches Helena, with no effect)) HELENA: "John." ((she & Koenig touch, generating electric shocks)) KOENIG: "Maya." ((they touch with no shock)) MAYA: "Very ingenious. Magnetic field cocoons. Positive. Negative." KOENIG: "He's making sure we do things his way. He's paired us off." TONY: "Yep." KOENIG: "It won't work, Magus!" 39.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Mountains & sky. KOENIG (VO): "You hear me?" The Moon rises rapidly into the sky. Romantic music. 40.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Pan down from studio sky to camp site, & Tony bringing wood to fire. TONY: "Well, here we go. That little old matchmaker in the sky." EXT. PLANET ATMOSPHERE (SFX) Moon in night sky. 40.EXT. PLANET SURFACE MAYA: "Yes." ((she looks at Koenig; soft focus close ups of them)) KOENIG (dreamily): "What?" MAYA: "Oh. I said yes." KOENIG: "I think I might get some more wood for the fire." ((he walks off; Maya follows)) TONY: "I wonder who does his arrangements?" HELENA: "I wonder too." ((warms her hands on the fire; they look at each other)) Koenig & Maya gather wood. KOENIG: "You know, that's an interesting theory of yours, that, ah, that God is just a name for, ah,...for God." MAYA: "Comparative Universal Theology used to be a hobby of mine. An interesting thing, we- we managed to find our God. The creator of this Universe. To find that - he had a God. Who created a bigger one." KOENIG: "And our Universe is just a...just a part of it all." MAYA: "Um. And another point about divine power. If we learn to explain it, I mean understood it's mechanism..." ((both reach for the same piece of wood: their hands touch & they draw together)) "..I mean..would we..regard it...as divine?..." KOENIG: "You know we're being manipulated?" MAYA: "Mm. Yes. We are." Tony & Maya are by the fire. TONY: "It's just simple brain washing, you know. The music I mean." HELENA: "That's what it is." TONY: "It doesn't mean a thing." ((he puts his hand round her neck)) HELENA: "Of course it doesn't." ((they kiss)) Close up of Koenig & Maya in the woods. KOENIG: "After all, we can't fight City Hall forever." MAYA: "No." They kiss, but are interrupted by a roar. The camp fire. Tony & Helena look round. EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) 40.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Tony & Helena rise. In the wood Koenig & Maya start off. Cave area (sc 41). An ape throws a humanoid away. They all arrive, to watch the ape throw a humanoid away again. The ape sees them as it takes the humanoid again, & pushes it away. It races at the Alphans. Koenig fires a blue laser beam at it: it falls dead. They go up to the body while, unseen, another ape approaches them from behind. The humanoid watches from the cave. Helena walks into the clearing & is grabbed by the second ape. KOENIG: "Maya." Close on Maya's eyes as she becomes a lizard animal & jumps onto the ape. Tony takes Helena away as Maya & the ape grapple, Koenig & Tony try to find a moment to shoot it, while the humanoid watches. Maya/lizard lands a flying kick on the ape, dropping it. It then claws it's chest, & the ape flees. The lizard sits: while Helena passes in the front it becomes Maya. HELENA: "Are you alright? Thank you." MAYA (panting): "Any time." KOENIG: "Good girl, Maya." ((goes to cave)) "The creature. It went in the cave, left some tracks. Let's follow them." 42.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Lightning strikes surface. 43.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Cave area; they retreat. 44.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Moon in sky; Magus's head appears by it. MAGUS: "You were forbidden! Why did you disobey!" ((bolts fire from his eyes)) 45.EXT. PLANET SURFACE The bolts strike by them. 44.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Magus's head in sky; his eyes fire bolts of light. MAGUS: "Go back!" 45.EXT. PLANET SURFACE The bolts strike by them. MAGUS: "Go back!" 44.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Magus's head in sky; his eyes fire bolts of light. 45.EXT. PLANET SURFACE The bolts strike by them. 44.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Magus's head in sky; his eyes fire bolts of light. 45.EXT. PLANET SURFACE The bolts strike by them. 44.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Magus's head in sky; his eyes fire bolts of light. MAGUS: "Goo baaack!" 45.EXT. PLANET SURFACE They retreat. FADE OUT ACT THREE 60.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Sun over landscape. 61.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Glade, day. They wake as a wind blows over them. Magus over them. MAGUS: "What is it that makes the human species so perverse?" KOENIG: "That was quite a show you put on last night. What was it you didn't want us to see?" MAGUS: "I forbade you to leave this glade because I knew the dangers that lay outside it. I did not wish you to be destroyed before we'd even begun." TONY: "What do you call the dangers..the apes or those other things?" MAGUS: "Throughout it's whole history your species has been notable for two things..asking interminable questions and injuring itself." KOENIG: "You haven't answered." MAGUS: "You were homeless, I gave you a home. You were hopeless, I gave you hope." KOENIG: "We were never without hope." MAGUS: "What more could you possibly ask?" KOENIG: "Free will." MAGUS: "Free will. It is a phantom, a will-o-the-wisp. It exists nowhere in the Universe." KOENIG: "We had it before you took it away from us." MAGUS: "Your idea of free will is the right to say no." KOENIG: "Free will is also the right to walk out of the glade without you acting like something out of the book of Job." MAGUS: "It is the right to try." Koenig walks up & climbs over the orcks. He recoils back from an invisible barrier. TONY: "John, are you alright?" KOENIG: "Yeah, I'm alright." ((Helena touches him & gets an electric shock)) "Helena! You alright?" HELENA: "Yeh. Maya." ((Maya scans Koenig)) KOENIG: "I'm okay. We've met force fields before." TONY: "Yeah." KOENIG (as Magus walks up): "Congratulations. You're a big big physicist." MAYA: "What is it out there you don't want us to see?" HELENA: "We already know there are other beings on this planet." TONY: "And sooner or later we're going to get close to them." MAGUS: "The ban was for your protection." KOENIG: "Last night did it look as if we needed your protection?" MAGUS (as Maya walks round behind him): "Commander Koenig, I am well aware that to erect any barrier in front of the human species is immediately to challenge them to cross it. However, this is one barrier that will not be crossed." KOENIG: "You can't keep a force field up for ever." MAGUS (as Maya scans him from behind): "I can indeed, I can ill afford the energy. But if you insist on behaving like children you must be treated like children. But please let us not quarrel." ((some glasses on a tray appear)) "Enjoy yourselves." ((Koenig knocks the tray away)) "What was it you used to say on old Earth? Make love, not war?" ((Magus disappears)) KOENIG (knocks tray further away): "We've got to get out of this zoo." HELENA: "Look, even..even if we could break through the force field, anything we try, he'll know about it like last night." TONY: "How did he know about that?" KOENIG: "E.S.P.?" MAYA (looks up from her scanner): "No. No, I don't think so. I scanned him just now. There's some kind of power source inside him." HELENA: "An organic source?" MAYA: "No. It's an implant. Fantastically potent, and I don't know how it works, but it's mechanical." KOENIG: "Mechanical?" MAYA: "Mm. It's a device. Which means that his powers are physical, not psychic." TONY: "What did he mean when he said he could..ill afford the energy?" KOENIG: "Well, his powers are beyond our understanding, Tony, but..they're not limitless. And he's got an awful lot to do with them." TONY: "Like what, for instance?" MAYA: "Like he can hold this planet together. Look." ((points up)) 62.EXT. PLANET ATMOSPHERE (SFX) Moon in sky, tree branch in shot. MAYA (VO): "The Moon is very much bigger in relation to this planet than it was to Earth." 63.EXT. PLANET SURFACE MAYA (cont): " and very much closer." KOENIG: "The gravitational pull." MAYA: "Mm, Magus must be countering it. Or else this planet would blow apart under the strain." TONY: "Yeah. And it's obviously something he's doing that's stopping anybody coming down from Alpha, right?" HELENA: "Right." KOENIG: "We've got to get out of here. If we could get to those tracks outside the cave, anything to give us a clue as to what's going on around here." TONY: "Yeah." ((they look round)) KOENIG: "Wait a minute." Koenig throws a stone. Stone hits force field (animated spark) (sc 64) Koenig considers. (sc 65) KOENIG: "I wonder." He throws another stone. The stone flies high, not hitting the force field, & comes down on a rock. (sc 64) Koenig is pleased. (sc 65) KOENIG: "Maya. A bird could do it." MAYA: "An owl, I think. For it's eyesight." ((she turns into a owl, standing on Tony's arm)) TONY: "Maya. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. Good luck." ((she flies off)) The falcon in flight (2 shots, from 'Rules of Luton') (sc 76). 66.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle with side rockets added. 67.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN: "Additional boosters in place, Yasko. I'm going for lift off again." YASKO (on screen): "Okay, Alan." 68.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle fires engines. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan. EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle fires engines. CU legs flexing. EXT. PLANET SURFACE Magus strains as he concentrates. EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) CU Eagle legs flexing. 69.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN: "I'm going up to full power." 70.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) CU legs flexing. EXT. PLANET SURFACE Magus concentrates. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) INT. COMMAND CENTRE They watch. -Big Screen (SFX): Eagle fires engines. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) EXT. PLANET SURFACE Magus. EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle fires engines. Another angle. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION INT. COMMAND CENTRE They watch. EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION EXT. PLANET SURFACE Magus. EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan cuts engines. EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle settles. 73.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Magus relaxes & opens his arms to the sun. 74.EXT. PLANET ATMOSPHERE (SFX) Sun. 75.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Magus opens his arms to absorb the sun's light. 74.EXT. PLANET ATMOSPHERE (SFX) Sun. 75.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Magus. Falcon in sky (sc 76) Magus holds his arm out to it. Falcon dives. Magus. Falcon dives. Owl lands on Magus's arm (sc 77) MAGUS: "An owl. I thought you were all extinct down here. The more I learn, the less I know. Away you go." ((launches it off)) Falcon flies off (sc 78) Glade (sc 79) TONY: "You mean he caught you and let you go?" MAYA: "Mm. Which proves he's a superman but not supernatural." KOENIG: "What about the tracks? Did you find anything?" MAYA: "I found the same ones- only inside the glade as well." KOENIG: "Where?" MAYA: "Over there, behind some bushes. I saw it clearly from the air, come on." ((they go)) They arrive at the rock barrier (sc 80). TONY: "Looks like those rocks have only just been put here." KOENIG: "Yeah. Like it was blocked in the last few hours." HELENA: "We're still inside the force field." KOENIG: "You know, it's possible this cave connects with the one we saw last night. Now if it does we can get through it and out of this glade. Lasers." ((they aim at the rocks)) "Now!" ((all four fire: the rocks explode & they enter the smoke)) "Alright, come on, stay close behind." 81.INT. CAVE Koenig & Tony jump in and advance. Helena & Maya enter behind them. They walk on. POV (SFX): a junction with 3 caves leading off. They stop. TONY: "Which way now?" A growl is heard. KOENIG: "Quiet." POV (SFX): caves, as a second roar is heard. They advance slowly. POV (SFX): cave. They move behind pillars as the roars continue. POV (SFX): a huge lizard emerges out of the cave (sc 82) Koenig shoots at it. POV (SFX): the lizard is hit & slumps. Alphans. POV (SFX): a second lizard emerges & is shot Alphans. POV (SFX): third lizard out of cave. Maya & Tony. POV (SFX): lizard licks the air. Koenig fires. POV (SFX): lizard slumps down. Koenig continues along (sc 83). KOENIG: "Stay here." The humanoid jumps on him, but Koenig throws him by the arm away. He returns & Koenig throws him off again. The Alphans surround him. HUMANOID: "Please! Shoot!" KOENIG: "What?" HUMANOID: "You would be doing what I desire." KOENIG: "Why did you attack us?" HUMANOID: "So that you might kill us. That is why our kind go and fight the ape things. He won't let us die." KOENIG: "Who won't let you die?" HUMANOID: "Magus. He is the last in a line of cosmic magicians. They could perform miracles through physics." KOENIG: "What does he want?" HUMANOID: "He wants the secret of creation. To be able to create life. And we mutants are the result of Magus's attempt to discover that secret. We're the children of other species he's trapped and brought to this planet. The results of his manic probing into our earliest fertilised cells." ((beat)) "He won't even let us die." HELENA: "Why?" HUMANOID: "He still..thinks he may learn something from our mutilated genes. Down here's the only place we can get away from him. He'll never come down here." KOENIG: "Is there a way through the caves that will lead us out of the glade?" ((the humanoid points weakly)) "Thank you." They go in opposite directions. 88.EXT. CAVE KOENIG (emerging): "Helena. Maya." Tony walks out. Climatic music, with 'Rules Of Luton' laugh. They walk out to find Magus standing waiting for them. MAGUS: "Deceitful pygmies!" ((fires a purple ray at Tony, who falls)) FADE OUT ACT FOUR 89.EXT. PLANET SURFACE The Alphans attend Tony as he wakes. HELENA: "Take it easy." MAYA: "Is he alright?" ((she reaches to touch him)) HELENA (warning her touch off): "Maya, no." MAYA (standing & addressing Magus): "An immature and irresponsible reaction!" MAGUS: "The last time we met you were an owl, I believe. I'm ashamed to say that your species mastery of molecular tricks slipped my mind for the moment." HELENA: "So you take your revenge like a child." MAGUS: "You take me too lightly, you need a lesson." KOENIG (goes to him): "This is your Garden of Eden, is it? And those are your Adams and Eves! You were going to use us like laboratory animals, weren't you?" MAGUS: "No, that was not my purpose with you." KOENIG: "You're a bungler, who creates nothing, nothing but misery." MAGUS: "My purpose with you is to create a new species of mankind, strong, resourceful, brilliant, dedicated; all the qualities your possess between you. And together we will work on the great mystery of creation as a team. I realise now I cannot solve it on my own." HELENA: "You call yourself a creator. You're a fraud and a liar." MAGUS: "A harmless deception to gain your confidence." KOENIG: "You didn't." MAGUS: "I have known and admired humankind a long time." TONY: "Well, it's not mutual, believe me." MAGUS: "And I have been among you many times. I was Simon Magus, who offered to buy the Nazarene's powers from his apostles. I was Merlin. I was Nostradamus. I was the magician in ancient Egypt who contended in magic with Moses." KOENIG: "No doubt." MAGUS: "When the right time comes, I will invest you and your offspring with the kind of powers that I myself possess. You will help me." KOENIG: "Help you? Help you to do that?" MAGUS: "Either you agree to my terms. Or I will destroy your companions on the Moon." ((looks up)) 90.EXT. PLANET ATMOSPHERE/ MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) Vignette of base in sky. 91.EXT. PLANET SURFACE MAYA: "Not even you can destroy the Moon." MAGUS: "I can destroy your base though, your life support." 92.EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) Vignette in planet sky of explosion. Buildings explode. (sc 93) 94.INT. COMMAND CENTRE ALAN: "Repair crew to section eight. Repair crew to section eight." 95.EXT. PLANET SURFACE They watch. EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) Buildings explode. 97.INT. COMMAND CENTRE YASKO: "Why?" ALAN: "Well, maybe to put pressure on John." 98.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Magus points to the sky again. KOENIG: "Stop!" MAGUS: "You agree to my terms?" ((beat)) KOENIG: "I..I agree to talk about it." Magus looks to sky. 99.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Sun is setting over mountains. 100.EXT. PLANET SURFACE MAGUS: "You are a realist. We will discuss it tomorrow." ((disappears)) 99.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Sun sets behind mountains & sky darkens. 100.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Koenig paces. KOENIG: "I think I've got it." TONY: "What? A way out?" KOENIG: "I don't know. Let me try it out on you. He had us whipped. He knew it. Yet he wouldn't wait, he wouldn't press home his advantage, why? Because for some reason he can't stand the dark." TONY: "Superman, afraid of the dark?" KOENIG: "Think about it. Last night he left before it got dark. He won't go in the caves. And what about the laser, the effect it had on him?" HELENA: "He drew strength from it." KOENIG: "Right." MAYA (stands): "Of course. He needs light. His power comes from light." HELENA: "That would put him on the other side of the planet now, where the sun is still shining." TONY: "But we saw him, last night when we crossed the boundary- " KOENIG: "We didn't. That was a holograph. A projection of himself in the sky." MAYA: "That implant I detected in him. That could be a light decelerator." TONY: "A what?" MAYA: "Imagine light travelling at hundred and eighty six thousand miles per second." TONY: "For you I'll try anything." MAYA: "You find a way to slow it down to zero, constantly, as it's coming at you. And then you harness the resulting energy." KOENIG: "I didn't think that was possible." MAYA: "It isn't, for us. But they managed to solve it. That's why they're superbeings. There must be some small crystal implanted somewhere in the brain stem." HELENA: "The energy would be instantly available." MAYA: "And directed simply by thought." HELENA: "Unlimited personal power." KOENIG: "It must be the nearest thing there is to being God." TONY: "So how do we fight that?" KOENIG: "We have to find some way to cut off his source of power, which means to black out the light." HELENA: "How are we going to do that?" KOENIG: "By being primitive. It's the last thing he'll expect from us." 107.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Sunrise over mountains. 109.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Helena & Maya cover a pit with large leaves. TONY: "Hurry it up, Magus will be here in a minute." KOENIG: "Yeah, Tony, we'll make sure it works. Okay, got it?" TONY (holding rope): "Yeah." KOENIG: "Okay. Hang on." ((he is lowered on the rope into the pit)) "Got it?" TONY: "Yeah." ((Koenig reaches the bottom. Helena & Maya bring a mat of leaves)) HELENA: "John?" KOENIG: "Alright, cover it up." ((they cover the pit with leaves)) "It's a total blackout. It's as black as pitch." EXT. PLANET ATMOSPHERE (SFX) Sun. EXT. PLANET SURFACE Magus absorbs sunlight. EXT. PLANET ATMOSPHERE (SFX) Sun. 110.EXT. PLANET SURFACE Magus stands. The Alphans cover the pit again. (sc 113) TONY: "If this doesn't work, or if Magus suspects, it's the end of all of us, and Moonbase Alpha." KOENIG: "I know, Tony." A gust of wind, & Magus walks up. MAGUS: "You have considered?" KOENIG: "Yes, we have considered." MAGUS: "You will cooperate with me in my great work?" KOENIG: "Magus. We don't trust you. Why should we put ourselves completely at your mercy?" MAGUS (walks away): "I need you. I cannot do it alone, this is your guarantee." KOENIG: "Alright, Magus. But there are the conditions. There are to be no more experiments on the mutants. Not even observations." MAGUS (walks forward): "Valuable things may still be learned from them. One's mistakes are often more instructive than one's successes." ((stops short)) KOENIG: "Those are our conditions, and that is our ultimatum." MAGUS (walks away): "As always the arrogance of your species astounds me!" KOENIG: "And the horror of your deeds astonishes us!" MAGUS (walks to them): "How dare you..." ((falls in pit. They cover him)) "Primaeval imbeciles! Without me the planet will break apart! Light! Give me light or we'll all die!" KOENIG: "Koenig to Alpha, Koenig to Alpha, come in, Alpha." ((wind blows up)) "Come in Alpha!" MAYA: "Only Magus' power is holding this planet together against the pull of our Moon." 116.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Crevasse opens in rocky valley. EXT. PLANET SURFACE KOENIG: "Koenig to Alpha, come in Alpha. Koenig to Alpha." 116.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Crevasse opens in wooded area. EXT. PLANET SURFACE Tony. EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Crevasse opens. EXT. PLANET SURFACE HELENA (holds on to him): "John!" EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Crevasse opens. EXT. PLANET SURFACE Tony & Maya. EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Explosion in woods. FADE OUT EPILOGUE EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Crevasse opens in forest, with explosion. EXT. PLANET SURFACE Tony. EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Crevasse opens, explosion from within. Another crevasse opens. Eagle appears in clearing (sc 118) EXT. PLANET SURFACE HELENA: "John!" 118.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Eagle. 119.EXT. PLANET SURFACE The humanoid stands in a shower of debris. HUMANOID: "Aargh..aaarghhh..!" KOENIG: "The mutant! You get aboard the Eagle, I'll meet you there!" HELENA: "John!" KOENIG: "Go on!" ((he goes to the humanoid)) TONY (to Helena & Maya): "Come on." KOENIG (to humanoid): "Come on! We'll take you all back with us!" HUMANOID: "No, no! Thank you! No! This is the best thing for us." KOENIG: "All of you!" HUMANOID: "You go!" ((pushes Koenig away)) "Go!" EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Crevasse opens. EXT. PLANET SURFACE HUMANOID: "Go! Aargh!" ((as is buried by rocks)) Koenig runs away. EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Explosion in woods. Another. A third explosion. Crevasse opens under Eagle (sc 123) 127.INT. EAGLE PASSENGER SECTION Koenig enters. MAYA: "Commander." KOENIG: "Helena. Sit down, gotta get going." 129.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Koenig & Tony enter & sit, hitting switches. 128.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Eagle over crevasse. 129.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION 130.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Eagle lifts off, explosions over it. Another angle as lifts off under explosions. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) The planet surface explodes. Another explosion. A third explosion. EXT. SPACE (SFX) The planet explodes behind the Eagle as it flies away. 134.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION KOENIG: "One chink of light as Earth broke up around him and Magus would still get away with it." TONY: "That's a real long shot, isn't it?" KOENIG: "Would you like to bet against it?" TONY: "No." 136.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Eagle flies on. FREEZE FRAME producer Fred Freiberger from ITC Television c ITC -Incorporated Television Company Ltd MCMXXVI Bernard Kay humanoid Albin Pahernik maya creature Annie Lambert 1st operative Barbara Wise beautiful girl Yasuko Nagazumi yasko music by Derek Wadsworth production manager Donald Toms casting director Lesley de Pettitt editor Mike Campbell GBFE sound supervisor Roy Baker sound editors Peter Pennell, Jack T Knight GBFE music editor Alan Willis financial director Terence Connors sound recordist Claude Hitchcock camera operator Neil Binney costume designer Emma Porteous assistant director Ken Baker continuity Doreen Soan construction manager Bill Waldron make-up Basil Newall, Connie Reeves hairdresser Jeannette Freeman wardrobe Eileen Sullivan asst. art director Michael Ford SPECIAL EFFECTS lighting cameraman Nick Allder camera operator David Litchfield electronics Michael S. E. Downing Processed at Rank Film Laboratories SPACE: 1999 created by Gerry & Sylvia Anderson Filmed at Pinewood & Bray Studios, England Category:Episode Transcripts